


Airplane Mode

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Loving Parents, Porn With Plot, Smut, Traveling, XReader, smut in next chapter, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: Yaku's longtime girlfriend, and manager of the Nekoma VBC, had finally left Nekoma to move back to the United States after her 2 year long exchange program from Texas to Tokyo. At first he was heartbroken, but he developed a plan in secret to see her during summer break.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted since about 2016 so give me some credit. I'm in quarantine due to COVID-19 so I'm gonna write some Haikyuu!! x readers that AREN'T from deviantArt lmao. Also reader, you're going to be from North Texas because that's where I'm from and it'll just make things easier to write. Please note that the reader is taller than Yaku by 2-3in (~10cm difference) and that reader-chan is only in her second year before going back to the US. Italics are flashbacks just FYI. Thanks for reading and pls leave a comment or kudos! I also use military time/24 hour clock~

"Sayonara, Nekoma!" [F. Name] said with tears in her eyes as she bowed profusely at her team.

She had come to Nekoma as a first year student in Kenma's class as part of a Texas to Tokyo exchange program her highschool held and it lasted for only two years. But those two years were something she would hold close to her heart forever. She got recruited to be the manager of Nekoma's volleyball club, was almost the top of class for both years, and even caught feelings for someone. She never thought this experience would change her life forever, and the amazing people she has to say goodbye forever to broke her heart.

"[F. NAME]-CHAAAN" The team cried, running to envelope her in a team hug which only caused the girl to cry harder, knowing it would be the last time she would see them all together, especially her boyfriend.

_  
_

It was obvious to the team she had a thing for the team's libero, Morisuke Yaku, unbeknownst to the boy who only took [F. Name]'s flirting as being nice.

It wasn't until Sou accidentally let it slip by not so nonchalantly saying that the girl had a mad crush on Yaku since the day she joined as team manager.

_  
"Y-You mean her walking home with me was her trying to get close to me?! I thought she just didn't want to walk alone at night!" Yaku stuttered_  
"The girl carries pepper spray and a switch blade, I think she's the one to be feared in a dark alleyway." Kuroo said with a snort.  
"Didn't you notice she always sat next to you on the bus rides to games?" Kenma said without looking up from his game.

Yaku went silent, yeah that should've been a giveaway for him but he justified it as...well...her being more comfortable in his presence..."Dammit" he whispered under his breath before diving under his futon.

"[F-Name]..." Yaku said stuttering as volleyball practice had just finished for the evening.  
"Ah, what's up Yaku?" She asked in English with a smile, she liked speaking English to her team at times because it helped them excel in their English speaking classes.  
"Would you...be interested in going to the arcade with me on Sunday?" He replied, averting his eyes to look everywhere but [F. Names] blushing face.  
[F. name] smiled brightly, holding a volleyball to her face, "I'd love to, but I didn't take you one for Arcade games, Yaku."

~~

"Ah! This frog is just the cutest!" [F. name] cooed at a store window where you could build your own stuffed animal.

Yaku smiled as you beamed at the frog stuffed animal in the window, "Do you want it?"

[F. Name] snapped out of her awe, "No. I have enough stuffed animals." She said with a huff, but Yaku knew she wanted it.

~~

The date had gone very well; Yaku was surprisingly good at every game they played. From DDR, to Initial.D and Music GunGun 2, he probably could even beat Kenma if he tried harder.

"Y-Yaku...how are you so good at these games?!" [F. name] asked exasperated as they left the arcade, their only source of light was the fullmoon and the lightpoles illuminating the sidewalk.

With a beaming smile Yaku said "I gotta have good reflexes to be a good libero" and gave you the thumbs-up.

Her heart started to pound faster, is it possible to fall even harder for a person?

Without thinking, [F. Name] reached for Yaku's hand and held it tightly in her grasp.

Yaku froze with a confused smile on his face, a blush creeping up his neck, "[F-F. Name]?"

"Yaku....Yaku- _senpai_ will you be my boyfriend?" She asked with a look of wonder and love in her eyes

Yaku gasped, he could feel the blush covering his entire face now, but he never let go of the girls hand. "Y-Y......" he fumbled with his words as [F. Name] continued to stare at him, looking into his very soul.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend!" He said a bit louder than one usually would.

"Really!!" [F. Name] exclaimed, jumping up and into a hug with her new boyfriend. "I'm so glad, I've had the biggest crush on you since my first year!!" She said, beaming a smile.

Their relationship only grew as the weeks went on, sharing their first kiss at the Tokyo tower, and publicly announcing their relationship to their fellow volleyball members was thankfully met with cheers and "finally's" rather than harsh judgement.

Everything was perfect. 

~~

"Sayonara, Nekoma volleyball club" [F. name] said bowing after the group hug dissipated. [F. Name] turned on her heel and exited the volleyball gym for the last time, wiping tears from her eyes as the team behind her all expressed their emotions to losing their favourite manager.

Yaku silently sobbed into his shirt, he didn't follow [F. Name] for a few reasons. Reason 1 was that he had spent the night at her house to help finish her pack up and reason 2 was that she was immediately leaving school grounds, so he didn't want to make her late for her flight.

Kuroo wiped away his single tear before resuming captain mode, "Alright team, you can mourn once this gym is cleaned up. [F. Name] would agree with me, don't let your emotions get in front of what needs to be done!" He said as the sobbing members dispersed to clean the gym.

~~

5 weeks had gone by into summer break and Yaku was getting ready for volleyball practice when his phone chirped, "Good morning Yakuuuuu ♥" the text read. Yaku smiled, he and [F. Name] agreed to download an international texting app so neither of them got obscenely charged for their many texts and phone calls. "Good afternoon, [F. name] ☺"

"Got any plans for the day?" - [F. Name]  
"Just volleyball practice until 15:30, then it's free time" - Yaku  
"Whaaaat about tomorrow ( ´ ω ` ) " - [F. Name]  
"Nothing much, my family is going on a trip out of town so I'll be missing volleyball practice for a week." - Yaku

Yaku grinned evily at his phone, his family wasn't going out of town. He was.

He had been secretly messaging your parents about meeting up awhile ago and they were content with letting him stay at your house and picking him up from the airport. It would be his first time out of country and he was excited. He had gotten his passport a few years back when he was supposed to visit Korea, but that trip had fallen through for reasons.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day he went to Haneda airport to fly to Texas. Yaku had done some researching on the state to find out that there were really no cowboys, they were all for show unless you went deep into the country side. He wanted to ask so many things to [F. Name] but he couldn't bother ruining the surprise.

"I have to go. You probably won't be awake by the time volleyball practice ends, so goodnight [F. Name]-chaaan!" - Yaku  
"Awww okaayyy, daisuki Yaku ♥♥♥" - [F. name]

~~

Yaku gripped his suitcase and plane tickets tightly in his hands. His parents just dropped him off at Haneda International and he had just gone through security. He hadn't ever been on a plane before, especially not for almost 13 hours. He clutched his present to you to his chest as an anxiety reliever. He wanted to text you to ease his thoughts but it was 15:00 in Tokyo and he knew you were asleep since it was 01:00 in Texas.

"Flight group 4, you are now ready to board" the PA announced.

That was Yaku's group. With the present and luggage in hand, he handed his boarding pass to the attendant and entered the hallway to board the plane. He began to shake as he took his seat on the wingseat of the plane. His luggage stored away in the overhead compartment, and he was clinging to your present as the plane began to take off. He must have looked like a young, unattended child.

"First time flying?" The man next to him asked as the plane continued to ascend.

"Y-Yes sir, I'm surprising my girlfriend." Yaku mumbled, clinging tighter to the present as the plane hit some turbulence.

"Ah young love. How old is she? 13? 14? She can't be much younger than you." The man said with a chuckle.

Smiling with a slight bit of irritation in his voice, "I'm actually 18 and so is she."

The man just went "aah." and went silent for the rest of the plane ride.

Yaku curled up as much as he could with the present, putting in his earbuds and listening to some music before dozing off. He had a lot of time to dream for the next 13 hours."

~~

"Welcome to Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport! The current temperature is-"

Yaku woke up to the sound of people getting up and luggage rustling and the pilot announcing that they've landed.

"I made it." Yaku said to himself smiling.

After almost getting lost in the international terminal, Yaku finally managed to clear customs, even being interrogated that he was actually an unaccompanied minor by security, they finally left him alone when he presented his passport.

"Now...all I need to do is find her..." Yaku thought while he scanned the outside dock, loaded with cars and people, until a car honked, "YAKU MORISUKE!" a woman's voice yelled, waving frantically with a smile.

"Parents!" Yaku thought as he dashed to the car. He greeted [F. Name]'s mother with a hug and her father with a firm handshake.

"It's good to see you, Yaku. [F. Name] really has missed you, maybe this will put the perk back in her step!" [F. Name]'s mother said with the same beaming smile as her daughter.

Yaku tried his best to keep up with [F. Name]'s parents speed talking in English, and he did well up until they arrived at their house.

"So this is what an American house looks like..." Yaku said, staring at the building, being much different than Japanese homes.

Yaku grabbed his luggage and headed up to the house with his girlfriends parents. 

"[F. Name]!!" her father called out, "There's someone here to see you! Come downstairs!"

"Can you send them up? I'm in the middle of something!" the familiar voice called down and sent chills down Yaku's spine. It was one thing to hear your voice on the phone, it was another to hear it once more in person.

[F. Name]'s parents nodded to Yaku as he ditched his luggage to head up the stairs, following the sound of the voice and the increasing sound of music.

Yaku gently pushed open the door covered in anime posters and peered in.

There you were.

You were sitting facing away from him at your desk, poptart in one hand, cellphone in another and watching some sports anime on your laptop.

"Knock knock" Yaku said with a giant smile on his face as he saw her turn around and the realization hitting her face.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, YAKU!!!!" [F. Name] lunged from her chair, abandoning the poptart and cellphone to engulf her boyfriend in a tight hug

She started to cry, "I've missed you so much, Yaku. What are you doing here?" She said, not pulling away from the hug, planting a kiss on his neck.

Yaku shivered at the kiss to his neck, "I-I planned this trip awhile ago, I wanted to surprise you. I miss you..." Yaku said breaking the hug.

"Oh! I brought you something. It kept me sane through the plane ride." Yaku said, presenting the gift.

It was the frog you had adored on your first date, except he was dressed up in a mini Nekoma VBC uniform, sporting the number 3 on it.

"Y-Yaku..." [F. name] stammered, taking the frog into her arms. "I Love him! Where did you get the little uniform it's the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Etsy." Yaku deadpanned.

[F. name] giggled, "I love it so much, I'm surprised you remembered how much I liked this frog!"

"Well, after our date I actually went back to that store and bought him, I was going to give him to you the day you left but I sort of forgot, heh."

[F. Name] smiled, placing the frog on her bed and returned to the warmth of her boyfriends arms.

Yaku placed two fingers under her chin, "Can I kiss you?" he whispered against her lips, to which she just nodded.

Their lips gently placed together, fitting perfectly against one another.

With one hand, [F. name] shut the door to her bedroom gently as to not alert her parents, without breaking the kiss.

Yaku let his hands roam over her body, slowly but surely enjoying every curve on her body.

This wasn't his first time touching her, but god damn did it feel good to do it again after so many weeks of being touch starved.

"[F. Name]" he said gently against her lips, stopping his hands at her ass, giving it a firm grope.

"haah..." She moaned quietly, Yaku knew where most of her little sweet spots were and was going to take full advantage of it. Maybe even some more, if they stayed quiet enough.

"Would you like some more?" Yaku whispered, to which she nodded.

Yaku pressed his lips against [F. name]'s but this time more firmly, the two stood in that position for a little as their hands roamed each others bodies. Yaku still being a bit self concious that his girlfriend had some height on him, but that didn't matter to him in this moment in time. All that mattered was [F. name]'s kiss and her body pressed against his.

Yaku could feel his pants slowly tighten against [F. Name]'s body. 

[F. Name] broke the kiss, "Someone really did miss me, didn't he?" she cooed at her blushing mess of a boyfriend.

"I-I-..." he stumbled over with his words some more as she teased him by kissing his neck.

"Yaku...I want you...but...tonight..." [F. Name] whispered, which only caused Yaku's pants to grow even tighter

"That sounds like a plan." Yaku said, planting one last kiss on [F. name]'s lips before her parents called from downstairs telling them that dinner was ready.

[F. name] quickly broke the kiss, "You might want to get rid of that." She giggled, pointing to his prominent boner.

"S-SHUT UP. Just give me a minute!" Yaku muttered as [F. name] left the room.

"Save it for tonight, Yaku- _senpaaaiii_ " leaving her boyfriend a blushing, horny mess.


	2. Two Hearts, Two Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :eye emoji: yall know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy Yaku smut. Yall earned it uwu♥

Dinner came and went without a hitch.

[F. name]'s family even made stir-fried vegetables as a special treat for Yaku, which he graciously thanked them for.

"Now, we got invited out to a play tonight at the stockyards in Fort Worth, you two will be home alone for awhile. Don't do anything stupid." [F. name]'s dad warned as they left the house.

"Daadd, Yaku's probably jet lagged he probably needs some sleep. I'll set up the air mattress in my room." [F. Name] chirped as her parents left the house.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" Yaku said, scratching at the back of his head, still a blushing mess.

[F. Name] grabbed his hand, "I'm sure." she said with that same brightening smile the day she asked him to be her boyfriend.

Yaku brought up [F. Name]'s hand to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss just as Yaku let out a small yawn.

"Yaku, you do seem really tired and jet lagged. How about I let you sleep tonight and tomorrow we can have some fun!" [F. Name] said with her cheerful smile as she beamed down to her boyfriend.

The thought of losing his virginity tonight excited him but alas, she was right. Tokyo was 14 hours ahead after all. "What fun stuff are we doing tomorrow? I'm here all week remember, so don't wear me out too quickly." He said with a chuckle, holding onto her hand.

[F. Name] pouted, "Fine I'll just take you down Main Street and maybe a movie!" she said.

"God..." Yaku thought, "She's even cuter when she pouts."

"Let me make up your bed." She said cheerfully, dragging the yawning Yaku up the stairs.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping in my room. It's not as clean as the one in Japan but it's pretty clean to my standards." She said, moving her desk chair and discarding the poptart that she had flung across the room when she had seen her boyfriend.

Yaku flung his arms over her shoulders, her back to his chest. "[F. Naaaaaaaameeee]" He whined.

"Yes Yaku- _senpai_ " She cooed, rubbing his arms comfortably.

"Geh...." She knew how he got when she called him senpai, although she was 18 and a few months younger, she was still a second year after all making him her senpai.

"I'm tiiirreedd and horrnnyyy." Yaku whined nuzzling his face into his girlfriend's neck.

"You either get sleep or sex right now," She giggled, "and I think you want sleep, I don't want you falling asleep on top of me." [F. Name] said, rubbing the top of Yaku's head gently.

Yaku pouted, "I want both, I promise I won't fall asleep on top of you." His arms slid down to her waist, and gently began rubbing her hips, "Besides, maybe I've got some fight left in me, just the very thought of doing you wakes me up." Yaku purred into her ear.

"Mmm." [F. Name] hummed, "I've missed your touch ya know."

With a swift movement, [F. Name] guided one of Yaku's hands to her right breast. "It isn't the same without you."

Yaku didn't even let out a gasp, he just accepted the sudden movement, gently massaging her breast which was greeted by very soft moans.

"I've missed this feeling," Yaku said quietly but pleasantly, "But," he paused, removing his hands and spun [F. Name] around.

"I've missed the feeling of your skin." He purred once more, slowly lifting up her shirt, making sure [F. name] was comfortable with the situation. Once the hem of the shirt got past her breasts, he had taken this as a sign of consent and with a swift motion pulled the shirt off. Leaving her with just her shorts and a pretty pink bra on.

"I didn't take you for a pink kinda girl!" Yaku said with a grin as [F. name] blushed hard and tried covering up her bra with her hands, "I-It was my last clean one and I got it on sale okay?!"

"Hey don't hide yourself from me, It's nothing I haven't seen before" Yaku reassured [F. Name]

It's true. It isn't anything he hasn't seen before. The weeks apart had a growing sexual frustration between the teens, so they did sext a few times and exchanged some dirty photos. Yaku has seen every beautiful part of [F. name]'s body but he has yearned to touch it.

[F. Name] slowly removed her hands from her breasts, but averted her eyes out of embarrassment. "Hey don't you think it's unfair that I'm the only one shirtle-" before she could even finish her sentence, Yaku had already unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it,

"You were saying?" He said with a sly grin that could put Kuroo to shame.

[F. Name] stood there to take in the sight, it was just like in the photos he would send her. Shirtless with a boner. [F. Name] reached out to lay her hand on his chest, he was actually here, standing in her room.

"This may be a bad time, but I think I'm actually in love with you." [F. Name] said, gazing longingly at Yaku who just blushed and looked away.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or is it because you're horny?" Yaku said with a pout, he would be satisfied with either answer but this was their first 'I love you' and he didn't want it to be right before they fucked for the first time.

"Can it be both?" [F. name] said with a sheepish grin. Yaku grabbed [F. name] by the hips so their bodies pressed together, "This I love you doesn't count, not until we do something super romantic." Yaku explained, planting a kiss on her forehead while secretly trying to unclasp the pretty pink bra.

"That sounds fair. I am speaking with horny brain and horny brain," [F. name] reached forward to palm the prominent bulge in Yaku's pants, "wants this the most~"

Yaku groaned, a noise new to [F. Name] but she wanted more. She wanted him to be moaning her name.

"Gosh, I didn't realize I make you this hard, Yaku- _senpai_ ~" [F. name] said, feigning innocence. 

"Fuck." He mumbled into [F. Name]'s neck, bucking his hips forward just a bit into [F. name]'s touch.

The two stood like that for a little before [F. Name] leaned down to kiss Yaku, but was instead met with a slight push. She kept walking backwards until she tumbled over the edge of her bed with Yaku leaning on top of her.

"Don't think I'm some sub just because I'm shorter than you." He growled quietly before attacking her neck with kisses and gentle bites.

"Ah~, Yaku- _senpaiiiii_ ~" [F. Name] half-teased, half-moaned as he landed on her collarbone, leaving a decent sized hickey.

Yaku had finally removed the bra and then he moved to her breasts. Massaging one in one hand and sucking the nipple of the other breast, letting his free hand roam around her body with no boundaries.

All except those pesky shorts. Those had to go.

Yaku left a trail a kisses from [F. Name]'s breasts down to the hem of her shorts. From the current angle he was at, he struggled a moment with the button but after a moment, the shorts were gone. All she was left in was her soaked panties.

"Well look at what we have here! Someone's just like me" Yaku greedily smiled before kissing the panties wet spot, sending a shiver up [F. Name]'s spine.

"Did ya like that?" Yaku asked, pressing his fingers in and massaging the panties, eliciting more moans from [F. Name].

"Y-Yea..." She trailed off as Yaku pressed his mouth against the underwear, taking in her sweet scent. "Do you want me to eat you out?" Yaku asked, thoroughly enjoying the view before him.

[F. name] let out a small "yes please" and Yaku gently pulled off the now soaked underwear. He placed his hands on [F. name]'s thighs and gave her a long lick before letting his tongue plunge in and go exploring, allowing [F. Name] to moan more prominently.

Yaku moaned into [F. Name]'s wet pussy as he continued to lick around and suck on her clit. 

The couple was enjoying themselves. [F. Name] running her fingers thru Yaku's light-brown hair and Yaku grabbing [F. Name]'s thighs, licking and sucking at every place he could, leaving his girlfriend a mess of incoherent mumbling and moaning.

"I-I'm close, Yaku..." [F. name] managed to moan out, causing Yaku to pull away with a smirk. "Now I can't have that," he said licking his mouth and standing up.

"We still have something to do" Yaku cooed, slowly unbuttoning his own pants.

[F. Name] stared lustfully at her almost naked boyfriend in his underwear glory. He had such a fine toned body and it was all hers.

Especially that large boner hidden in his underwear.

Yaku gently pushed [F. Name] back down and carefully loomed over her naked body. There was a peaceful silence between them, only the sounds of [F. Name] gasping to catch her breath from being out so meticulously.

"Is this what you want, [F. Name]..." Yaku breathed out quietly, his eyes half lidded.

"You're all I want, Yaku..." [F. name] breathed out, reaching a hand to cup his cheek.

Yaku seemed to snap out of his daze, "Ah! I-I don't have a condom!! W-We can't do this!" He somewhat panicked.

[F. Name] was taken by surprise at his sudden panic but smiled gently, "I actually just went to the doctor to get more birth control and they gave me a sample packet of condoms to promote 'Safe Sex Week' or whatever that means..." She trailed, pointing to an unmarked box on her nightstand.

Yaku followed her finger and just blinked in response. Without a word he pulled himself off [F. Name] and opened the box, and sure enough, there was a variety of different condoms in there. There had to be about 10 condoms of different brands. 

"Just enough for the week, wouldn't you say, _senpaiii~_ " [F. Name] cooed from the bed, sitting up now.

Yaku said nothing but felt chills go down his spine when he heard her say that.

"D-Don't look..." Yaku said turning his head to meet [F. Name]'s innocent gaze, to which she nodded. Yaku was shy when it came to his body, it took forever to even get a dick pic out of him.

[F. Name] closed her eyes as she heard the packet tear open and the sound of rubber roll onto something. There was a shift on the bed and she knew Yaku was sitting in front of her, studying her features.

When she opened her eyes she was met with his brown ones along with a red face, "P-Please lay down..." she heard Yaku mumble as he suddenly averted his gaze, his dominance diminishing at the thought of them having sex.

[F. Name] nodded slowly as she laid back on the bed, spreading her legs so Yaku could get in between them with ease. She managed to get a glimpse of his hardened penis, and she was excited. The photos had nothing on the real thing.

She snapped out of her daze when she felt the tip of Yaku's penis at her vaginal entrance. 

"I-Is this okay for you? Just let me know if it hurts and I'll stop." Yaku said, brushing his hand thru her hair.

"Yaku..." [F. Name] said, "Please, you teased me so much I need you now, I know how much you care about my safety, but please..." her voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "Fuck me."

That was enough for Yaku, he slowly slid his penis into [F. name], enjoying the new feeling of tightness and warmth.

The two moaned together as Yaku pushed his length in deeper and deeper, [F. name] moaning the entire time.

"C-Can I move..." Yaku groaned out, grasping the sheets on either side of [F. Name]'s head. [F. name] nodded her head slowly and Yaku began to thrust his hips.

The sound of their skin slapping together sent [F. Name] over the edge, she became a moaning mess, running her hands all over Yaku.

Yaku was also a moaning mess, but he kept a firm rhythm, reaching deep into her.

"Fuck...[F. name]," Yaku moaned out, brushing hair away from her face and leaning down to kiss her.

They moaned into each others mouths as Yaku's pace became more erratic and hard.

"I-I'm really close," Yaku groaned thru gritted teeth, his eyes screwed shut.

"Please, Yaku, harder. I want to see your face when you cum..." [F. Name] moaned, her fingernails scraping down the libero's toned back, causing him to buck his hips hard and long.

"AH. YAKU!" [F. Name] half-yelled, arching her back upwards. She could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly, Yaku was hitting all the right places.

Yaku felt her vaginal walls clench down around his hard cock, which sent him over the edge.

Yaku let out a half moan, half yell as he came. He rammed himself deep into [F. Name]'s vagina as he hit his orgasm, his face contorting into a sweet o-face. [F. Name] just stared at his beautiful face while he was riding his high, his hips twitching as he hit his orgasm.

"Y-Yaku~" [F. Name] moaned as she finally hit her white-hot orgasm.

"Geh!" Yaku groaned once more, feeling like his penis was being milked by her tightness from the orgasm.

Yaku slowly slid out of [F. Name], the condom full of cum.

He took in the view, [F. Name] a blushing, sweating mess as she slowly let go of the sheets. [F. name] finally was able to prop herself up, "How was that~?" She cooed gently as Yaku carefully pulled off the condom, wrapping it in tissue paper, and disposing it in the small trashcan in her room.

"Why are you acting so cheeky?" Yaku asked with a smirk, pulling back on his underwear before taking a seat next to [F. Name]'s naked body.

"Because I just lost my virginity to the cutest person on the planet?~ Does that answer satisfy you?" [F. Name] said, resting her head on Yaku's bare shoulder. Yaku just answered with a chuckle and a kiss to the forehead.

"Thank you.... for everything, Yaku" [F. name] whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Anything for you, my darling..." Yaku whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND THATS IT first time writing real smut so i hope yall enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
